It is hypothesized that the annulations (rings, layers) which develop in the cementum of teeth are a reflection of the number of years from initial cemental formation on a tooth until the time when death occurs or the tooth is extracted. Although tehse annulations are always present, they are not always clear cut and well defined, and do not appear the same throughout the cementum. The objective is to develop a means of a) locating the most consistent site of meaningful annulation numbers and b) develop a means of counting them accurately. Teeth from known aged individuals will be obtained, sectioned in various planes and stained in a variety of ways for annulation determination. Various forms of light microscopy will be evaluated in an attempt to accurately determine age with use jof counted cemental annulations.